Guardian Angel: Tony
by anny385
Summary: Tony's Guardian Angel talks.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I got this idea from another fandom that had a Guardian Angel for some of the characters.

Guardian Angel: Tony

Let me introduce myself. My name is Astrid and I am Anthony DiNozzo's Guardian Angel. As you can see he really needs someone to help watch over him. Do you remember that time that he grabbed the envelope out of McGee's hand? I tried to keep the envelope out of his hands, but he was persistent. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't hear me. Sometimes I can make him hear me and sometimes I can't. Also there are other times I can make myself visible to him. I had been right beside him at his bedside and laid my hand on his head and made sure that it didn't do him as much harm as it was going to. I was there when Gibbs barged in and told him that he wasn't going to die. I also had appeared to him when he was at home and we talked for a bit until I had to go.

Do you remember the time that he was pushed out of the plane? I was there beside him with my wings flying right beside him. I had to make sure that he landed properly. It was pretty tricky at the landing part and he did hurt his ankle, but on the bright side with that landing it could have been worse. I waited along side of him trying to keep him calm as help arrived.

I was also there when he was a child and when his father abused him. There was a time when all I wanted was to appear to the man and tell him to stop abusing his son, but I couldn't do that. It was a rule never to appear to someone else except your charge. I held the little boy in my arms and let my wings cover us. He would often ask why his father hurt him. I had to answer that it wasn't his fault that his father hurt him. I had asked Gabriel who was Anthony Sir's Guardian Angel why didn't he do something, but he told me that Sr had stopped listening to him and seeing him. I shook my head and hoped that someday this precious child would be safe from his father. I was there also when his father left him alone in a hotel to go see the rich divorcee. I was there when he went out of the room protecting him from anyone that would want to harm him.

I was there when Tony broke not only his leg, but also his dreams of making a pro football player. I was right beside him as he was loaded into the stretcher and taken off the field. I put my hand on his forehead and took away some of his pain.

I was there when he graduated from the academy and became a police officer. I was also there on his many raids and other duties as a cop. I had to make sure that he was all right and nothing bad happened to him.

Do you remember that day that Tony, Kate and McGee were almost blown up by the car bomb. I was there with him as he took the keys out of McGee's hand and watched as the other two Agents ran up the hill. I helped him let go and made sure that he ran up the hill as fast as he could, but was saddened to see that he had passed out. He was very lucky that he wasn't still at the trunk when the bomb blew.

I was also there on the rooftop when Kate was killed that day. I had wondered why Kate's Angel, Grace wasn't there. Jethro's Angel Angela was there, but not Kate's. I was shocked and saddened when Kate was killed that day. I helped Tony grieve and made sure that he could go on and help others. It was always sad when one of our charges gets killed, or dies from natural causes. We aren't allowed to stop death, but to make sure that it's painless. We are there until the end.

I was there when Tony's car was blown up in that undercover operation Jenny had him on. I made sure that he wasn't in there and was with Jeanne and Rene Beniot. He was so broken up about Jeanne finding out that he wasn't a film professor and was an NCIS Agent. I was also there when she accused him of killing his father.

Tony sure had bad luck. That is the third time that he was accused of killing another person. I knew on all three of them that he didn't do it. He wasn't that kind of person.

Oh, I have to go now. I see that they are ready to bust down the door of someone accused of killing a petty officer. He's armed and dangerous. I have to make sure that my charge is okay. I see Jethro's Angel Angela is with him. I see that Ziva's Angel Ariel with her. I also see McGee's Angel Mason. They are all right beside their charges as they get into their positions and raid the place. Maybe I'll talk to you later, or maybe the others will talk to you too.

The End


End file.
